2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Koozer-Ga War
The Koozer-Ga War "A hundred thousand years ago, a great civilization existed in this Universe. Like all great civilizations, they faced a sudden and dire turn of events. A threat to their primacy from outside. Something they never expected, never prepared for, a deeply alien threat they called simply, The Koozer-Ga" -Qutar The Koozer-Ga war was a galactic event occurring initially between the Prcursors and the Koozer-Ga, and later between three intergalactic civilizations, the Coalition, Dragon Confederation, and Atlantean Cconfederation. It started on an unidentitfied outpost world in 100,500 BCE, and after a long but momentary halt in 100,000 BCE, resumed in 2835, and ended the following year. =Introduction= The Precursors originally evolved in the Milky Way Galaxy, organizing themselves over a large number of terrestrial planets and colonizing multiple worlds, as well as forming a structured military which included both naval elements and ground forces. The Precursors were of sufficient technological capability to construct superluminal vessels, create sophisticated artificial intelligence and set up massive superweapon networks. They measured their advancements in Technology Tiers. At some point during their development, The Koozer-Ga were discovered to have entered the galaxy from an undetermined extragalactic point of origin, contesting the Precursors for control over the entire galaxy. While the Koozer-Ga sought to assimilate all sentient life, the Precusors attempted to defend against the threat by using several measures to both directly combat them as well as carry out research in regards to their capabilities. As time progressed, they also began to develop and create super-weaponry, specifically The Rings. As a method of countering the total elimination of all sentient species outside the Precursors' shielded planets-the result of triggering the Rings, The Precursors began indexing and protecting them from Koozer-Ga assimilation out of emotional, habitual, and ideologically-motivated actions driven by their Mantle religion to defend all sentient or pre-sentient galactic life. =The War= beginning The Koozer-Ga entered the Milky Way Galaxy at approximately 100,500 BCE, and initially caught the Precursor military by surprise at one of their outpost worlds by using captured non-military vessels to penetrate local Precursor naval blockades to descend and land upon Precursor-colonized worlds and overrun local defenses and convert billions of Precursors per-world into hundreds of millions of Koozer-Ga forms within a few years. Eventually, Precursor fleets were forced to commence orbital bombardment on Koozer-Ga infested worlds to prevent the Koozer-Ga's spread to other planets. Stalemate Following the 300 years of devastating warfare between the Precursors and the Koozer-Ga, the highest levels and tiers of the Precursor military began to realize that the Precursors' species extinction was plausible at the Koozer-Ga's discretion as so many Precursors had fallen victim to them. After Koozer-Ga spreading continued, planetary self-bombardment after infestation turned into complete system-wide destruction by detonating planetary system stars after a large Koozer-Ga presence was detected in a Precusor system. Precursor military forces were ordered to don heavy armor and other personnel were ordered into protective stasis, and Koozer-Ga were taken to several research and containment facilities and studied in an effort to find yet another countermeasure. Hundreds of other unsuccessful methods were attempted by the Precursors to overcome the Koozer-Ga and many possibilities were exhausted as a final countermeasure came into mind for the Precursors: activating the Rings and thus destroying all sentient life in the galaxy, depriving the Koozer-Ga of all biomass they could consume and thus halting their spread. However their high-ranking military leaders adamantly refused to activate The Rings, saying that it would overturn the Precursors' pledge to protect all life in the galaxy. However the Koozer-Ga were growing in number, and were forming a centralized sentient intelligence to coordinate their efforts, the Graveminds, and their "raw computing power" began to overrun the last Precursor countermeasures, which consisted of Keyships drawing the Koozer-Ga into pricy naval engagements, which lasted for approximately 300 years. However, even Precursor commanders realized that their naval tactics were being overcome, and a new solution was necessary if the Precursors were to pull of out this "stalemate"; a artificial intelligence, Rova 343 was crafted by the Precursors to directly attack the Gravemind and any nearby biomass it encountered in an effort to decapitate Koozer-Ga consciousness. Several installations were constructed to protect the Precursors when the Rings were fired. =Endgame= During the stalemate the Koozer-Ga was exponentially growing and readying for an attack, and eventually they assaulted the Precursor core systems with thousands of infested super luminary vessels. While three Precursor naval groups were recalled to defend against the attack, 034 Prism became rampant and turned on the Precursors. With naval strategies failing, the Precursors turned to The Rings, securing other species into the Ark while readying the super weapons for firing. two Precursor units beyond the failing defense line discovered the Dragon Homeworld (then inhabited by the ancestors of the various factions), and advised them to take shelter within a prototype shield-world built within the planet. The Precursors saw a unique potential in the races native to this planet, creating a "Conservation Measure" for the protection of the various species native to this world, and another group also conducted a similar mission on Earth. When the activation sequence for The Rings was begun, the Koozer-Ga fleet attacked. The remaining Precursor fleet formed a speherical defensive formation around The Rings as they were activated. Using feint tactics, the Precursors held off the Koozer-Ga untill the Rings were activated, annihilating all sentient life in the Milky Way galaxy. the only life surviving were those on The ark installation or sheltered inside their shield worlds. They were later dispersed to their individual home-worlds before the remaining Precursor forces left the galaxy. Annihilation of the Koozer-Ga In the year 2835, Cynder, while leading an excavation of proto-atlantean ruins in the territory of the Nidapiya Tribe and accompanied by Neyla accidentally rediscovered the entrance into the shield-world, and while excavating the various relics there, Guards loyal to Neyla released the Koozer-Ga from a research facility, resulting in a costly interstellar war in an around the Altar system, drawing in the Coalition of Civilized Goverments. After several pricy naval engagements in and around the planet's major cities, the Koozer-Ga are driven back into the shield-world and eventually destroyed. Second Conflict "your orders to educate the foreigner in our history was a pretext to find the Mantle of the Ancestors"-Delila The Legend of Cynder: Rise of the Dragon Cult, chapter 4 800 years later, Cynder III has been tasked with educating her guest, the humanoid panther Xinxala, in the history of the Dragon Confederation. while she is gone, the Koozer-Ga attack Warfang from the Precursor catacombs located under the Palace, killing and infecting nearly everyone within the Palace, including both her parents, who attempted to defend the palace. When the Koozer-Ga began to attack areas outside the palace, the High Council evacuated the city and moved to Cynthia. Later, it is said that despite their successful evacuation of Warfang, the Koozer-Ga's initial forces were enough to not only occupy all of Rayvair, but also to lay siege to the neighboring city-states, prompting Vulcan to order the Honor Guard to reveal their newest discovery, a fortress-classed Precursor vessal, Bonestellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting, before it is revealed that Rayvair's neighboring city-states have also fallen-and those who escaped barricaded themselves within the Underground City-making an assault on Cynthia inevitable. the High Council then prepare to evacuate to the planet's moons.